1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hair dressing and/or styling devices, and more particularly to an improved hair styling appliance that can be used for combing, pressing, drying and curling the hair substantially in one operation with the controlled application of heat.
2. Prior Developments
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,102,941; 3,220,421; 3,731,694; 3,892,943; 3,935,423; 4,032,747; 4,163,143; 4,267,430; 4,267,431 and 4,479,047.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,747, issued to R. Kung on Jun. 28, 1977, discloses an electrically heated hair styling appliance having two interchangeable attachments that can be selectively positioned flatwise on the side surface of a tubular barrel; the barrel has an electrical heater and a liquid reservoir therein, whereby the liquid can be vaporized for discharge of vapor through a side surface of the barrel. One of the attachments is an elongated blade member seatable against a side surface of the barrel and having slots therein to accommodate the discharge of vapor from the barrel. The other attachment comprises an elongated hair combing clip member installable on the barrel in the space otherwise occupied by the blade member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,143, issued to J. Federico et al. on Jul. 31, 1979, shows a hair curling device that includes an elongated cylindrical barrel having three rows of hair-combing teeth blade is swingably attached to one end of the barrel so that it can swing toward or away from the barrel teeth. With the blade spaced away from the teetch, the person's hair can be placed transversely across the barrel. When the blade is moved to engage the teeth the hair is trapped between the barrel and the blade, whereby the device can be rotated to curl the hair around the outer curved surfaces of the barrel-blade assembly. The teeth act as a spacer to facilitate easier removal of the curled hair from the curling device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,431, granted to R. L. Rick et al. on May 12, 1981, discloses a hair curling device wherein an elongated circular corss-sectioned barrel has an arcuately cross-sectioned hair clamping blade swingably attached to the barrel element for limited movement toward or away from the barrel element surface. An electric motor within the handle of the curling device rotates the barrel element to achieve a hair-curling action. A cam-cam follower mechanism is arranged between the handle and the hair clamping blade so that during the hair-curling operation the blade oscillates a limited distance toward or away from the barrel element surface so as to relieve any excess tension that might conceivably be generated in the hair due to the rotary motion of the barrel element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,047, issued to F. Khaja et al on Oct. 23, 1984, discloses a hair curling device that includes two elongated heated barrel elements having curved outer surfaces and facing flat hair clamping blade is arranged between the two facing surfaces of the barrel elements. The barrel elements can be rotated around the barrel element longitudinal axis so that in one rotated position of said elements the person's hair is clamped between an edge of the flat blade and a rounded edge surface of a barrel element. In a different rotated condition of the barrel elements the flat blade is spaced from the barrel elements, whereby the barrel element assembly can be withdrawn longitudinally from the curled hair. The hair is curled around the curved outer surfaces of the barrel elements.
While many hair curling and styling devices have been proposed, as evidenced by the above-noted patents, there has remained the need for an improved hair styling appliance for combing, drying, pressing and curling hair with the controlled application of heat. The present invention relates to a hair curling appliance that permits a person to achieve the desired combing, drying, pressing and curling in one single action eliminating the standard use of tools and actions which is time consuming and may cause damage to the hair in order to try to achieve a desired result.